


Quiet and Still [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Quiet and Still" by idiosyncraticWordsmith.Eris Morn has a moment to herself. Such things are rarely pleasant. But she has learned to make do.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	Quiet and Still [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet And Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934029) by [idiosyncraticWordsmith (literaryAspirant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith). 



**Length:** 4:29 

**File Size:** 1.59 MB 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to [idiosyncraticWordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryAspirant/pseuds/idiosyncraticWordsmith) for letting me post this! I found out my podfic for "With" was the first one in the Destiny tag, which is awesome, and means I've got a lot of works to choose from. I'm excited!
> 
> In order to meet Voiceteam 2020's Week 3 NEVER HAVE I EVER...UNTIL NOW challenge, I recorded this fic on my phone! Check out other Voiceteam works in the collections linked above!


End file.
